Fusion Meruto
Fusion Meruto (融合 メルト Yūgō Meruto) is a powerful S-Class Wizard. She is the second and only female member of the Four Horsemen of the Pergrande Kingdom. Being the Red Horse, she is the ruling leader of the''' Legal Division', thus, putting her in charge of all legal issues and laws within the country. It is unclear if she has romantic ties with associate, John Aiuto. She is a master of Lava Magic and Love Magic. Appearance Fusion is a tall, slender woman.She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple or fuchsia lipstick. Personality Even as a young girl, Fusion knew exactly what and where she was heading with her future. Focused and determined, Fusion goes after what she wants with such a passion that earned her a spot on the Four Horsemen. Outside of work, Fusion is quite lively and even playful. She loves toying with people and making them feel insecure. When making critical decisions, Fusion's child-at-heart persona is nipped at the bud. Her maturity and diligence is duly noted. Being the only female in a mostly male dominated governing body can be hard sometimes, especially for those who view women as the weaker sex. Fusion strives to put an end to these remarks by being the most professional and successful of the group. She is big on respect and will not hesitate to put someone in their place. Fusion has no problems when it comes to using her body to get what she wants. A powerful weapon at her disposal, Ms. Meruto is a master at seducing the unsuspecting man. Her acting is top class. History Fusion Meruto's childhood is currently unknown, but she entered the scene when she participated in the '''S-Class Exams' by herself and won, eventually moving on to win the S-Class Games in a similar fashion. Fusion became an overnight celebrity as young girls made her their new role model and young males made her their new poster. To them, she represented hope. In X782, after the Four Horsemen sacrificed their lives for the country, she applied, age 20, and was appointed the position of Red Horse by the King and Queen, Sebastian and Willow Lawe. The first couple of years was long and hard, but she quickly grew adjusted to the life and the duties it pertained. Relationships People of Pergrande John Aiuto White Horse Black Horse [[Jack Chester|'Jack Chester']] In X783, Fusion apprehended Jack and put him into custody, eventually throwing him in jail for a few years. [[Inke|'Inke']] Inke is one of the very very very few criminals that Fusion hasn't been able to take down. While getting her dark guild's lower members is a breeze, Fusion can never seem to gather enough evidence to implicate Inke in the crimes. The two are not only rivals at hair, but rivals at heart. Magic and Abilities [[Lava Magic|'Lava Magic']]' '(溶岩の魔法'' Yōgan no mahō''): Lava Magic is a Caster Type Magic that involves the use of creating and manipulating the substance of lava... [[Love Magic|'Love Magic']] (愛の魔法, Ai no Mahō): A Caster Type Magic,Love Magic allows Fusion to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone fall in love with her. Fusion uses this magic by manipulating special pheromones. This is Fusion's weapon of choice for dealing with dangerous (or not) men in a matter of seconds. Fusion's Love Magic only effects men, however if a man is into guys, the effects may be slightly different. She can project it in various forms. * Suggestive Parasite (挑発的パラサイト Chōhatsu-teki parasaito): A strange spell that effects the visual system of the male. Fusion's body emits a light pink glow with a hidden subliminal message imprinted hundreds of times in the pink hue. Men who see this glow can't help but develop amorous or provocative thoughts about every woman (or man) they've encountered.. This effect lasts up to three hours after the victim has last seen Fusion's glow. * Sinful Petrification (罪深い石化 Tsumibukai sekka): One of Fusion's more powerful spells. By releasing her love pheromones into the air in the form of smoke, she is able to cover a large area. Fusion can control the body of gas as long as it maintains it's general snaky form. Any man who is thinking sexual thoughts about a woman (or man) is instantly petrified if they inhale the smoke. This effect can be washed away with water. * Soul Imprison '(魂を投獄 ''Tamashī o tōgoku): Fusion takes the male in a tantalizing soul-stealing kiss. The male will follow Fusion's commands endlessly or until they are kissed by another female. * '''Candid Love (率直愛 Sotchoku ai): Fusion blows a pheromone-filled smoke into the opponents face, causing them to be straight-forward and frank about their love life. * Love Withdrawal (ラブ撤退 Rabu tettai): By placing her hands on the target's temples, she can force the target to not love the people in their life. This can be love in general or someone more specific. The spell is more permanent as Fusion forces her magic into the person's brain, rewriting certain things as long as it's implemented. * Love Deposit (ラブ預金'' Rabu yokin''): The opposite of Love withdrawal, Fusion is able to, through the same process, force the target to love someone or people in general. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Equipment Royal Blue Nail Polish: This is Fusion's favorite coat of Polish that she wears on her flawless nails. It is laced with a jellyfish toxin that slowly paralyzes the body if not treated. The effects only take place when her nails (or the polish) cut into the skin, thus, allowing the poison to enter the target's bloodstream. The antidote to this surprise is time. The effect only lasts a measly thirty minutes. Cherry Surprise: The name of the tube of lip gloss that Fusion occasionally wears. After applying it on her lips beforehand, all Fusion has to do is kiss a male (or female) on the lips and they are knocked out instantly for ten minutes. She received this ass a gift from a Magic Shop Keeper from Centim Town. Weaknesses Storyline Fusion Meruto has not yet appeared in [[Grande|'Grande']]. Trivia * Fusion Meruto is based off of Mei Terumi from the Naruto Series. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Four Horsemen Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Human